


Idols

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being friends with a cop certainly made life more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idols

“Care to explain this?” Jim lifted a long cylindrical item from one of the shelves in Blair’s office.

“It’s an idol of Saraswati in the shape of a flute,” Blair said, barely giving Jim a glance.

“Sara-who?”

“Saraswati, one of gods worshiped in Bali Hinduism. She’s a consort to Brahma and general acknowledged as the goddess of knowledge, wisdom and the arts; thus the flute. Hey, you ready to go?”

Jim sat the idol back on the shelf. “Ready when you are.”

“I need to drop these papers off first. Why don’t I meet you outside?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Moments later, Blair stuck his head into Collin’s office. “C, your bong better be out of my office by morning or I’m going to let Jim run your ass down to the station. Saavy?”

Being friends with a cop certainly made life more interesting.


End file.
